fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Mikiragaan
Earth Water |ailments = Confusion |weaknesses = Fire |creator = Rathalosaurus rioreurensis }} Mikiragaan is an Origin Species (始種) introduced in MHOG.' '''It is an ancestor of Uragaan, living in forested and temperate areas. Physiology A very ancient species, said to be extinct decades ago, only to reappear in ceratin forested areas. It is bigger than the average Uragaan, the largest being as big as Duramboros. It has a back looking less like Uragaan, but more like a Duramboros, withouth the humps however, and with some shiny rounded spikes. It has got a rounded, softer belly, where it stores a large amount of mud and earth in. Its chin is less prominent looking more like a spike than a hammer, wich is coloured striking orange. It is used as both as a weapon, and to tear up the floor, searching for roots and tubers this beasts mainly feed on. Its tail looks almost the same as Uragaan's, however it lacks the ores attached to usual Uragaan tails, instead, there are vines and thorny branches, glued to its body with resin. They get the resin by smashing trees and wallowing in them. Its main colour is a sandy brown, with green stripes. Instead of releasing gas, they leak a sweat-like fluid, that can inflict confusion when it comes into contact with a human body. Behavior These beasts appear to be gentile and calm, but they are quite aggressive. Their temper is explosive and they are easy to anger. Thus, they are limited to Special G-Rank permission. Abilities This Brute Wyvern has developed the unique ability to leak a body fluid, that can cause the confusion status effect. It gains this ability by feeding on special plants - wich are not confusion-causing, but get this ability due to them fermenting in the body of the Mikiragaan. It can also spit earthy globs, which causes the weapon sharpness to decrease. One can indicate when the Mikiragaan runs out of earth, because its belly will start to shrink and it will fail to spit earth clods, coughin instead, and then spit a large ball - when enraged, it is a beam - of confusion causing liquid. In-Game-Description Rage and Tired States * '''Enraged' ** It starts to huff light green dust and its belly looks almost swollen, getting flashy light-brown. * Tired ** Its belly will shrink even more, and its spike will decolor, getting pale brown Mounts It has the usual Brute Wyvern mount. However, when enraged, it gets the ability to release the liquid on its back, causing confusion, wich will make it nearly impossible to succeed in mounting. Ecology For this monster's Ecology, wich is somewhat unique, please check its Ecology Page Other Non-Subspecies Forms * Tearing Chin Mikiragaan: '''A horrific form of the Mikiragaan, revealing the power that is hid in its normal form. These beasts are very, very aggressive, beating even Rathalos or Deviljho. They don't have many enemies, Chameleos being the only true one. Attacks Note: The Mikiragaan can perform almost every attack the other Brute Wyverns use, so the attacks that are listed here are unique to this monster. '''While calm: * Roar: Roars in the manner of Rathalos (without the wings of course), taking a step forward while doing this,. * Chin Smash: Smashes its chin into the ground, causing mediocre damage. * Running Chin Smash: Smashes its chin into the ground, and starts to run. * Fluid release: Rears up, only to release a greenish fluid, that causes confusion. The attack is performed in the manner of Gravios. * 360 degrees smash: Slashes through the air with its chin spike, then turns around to smash the hunter with its tail. * Thorny Tail Smash: Hits the ground with its tail. The attack is performed either in the manner of Duramboros or Diablos, hitting the floor twice. * Earthy Spit: Will rear up, spitting a big, earthy clod. * Multiple Earth Clods: Spits either three or four earth clods. * Falltraps: The Mikiragaan will smash the ground multiple times, leaving holes behind. If a hunter falls into one of them, they will get stuck. * Spike Uppercut: The Mikiragaan will stab its chin spike into the ground, only to draw it back violently - this launches the hunter - wich causes it to roll backwards, in the fashion of usual Uragaans. However, when they roll, they do not roll as smooth and nice as Uragaans, instead they wobble and shake around while rolling. * Confusing Fluid Spit: (Only when it ran out of earth) It will perform the same movements as when spitting earth clods, but due to their belly being empty, they will cough violently, and then spit a ball of confusion causing fluid. * Tree-Out of the floor: The Mikiragaan will perform the Brute Wyvern Hipcheck, however it won't be aimed at a hunter, it will always be aimed at a random, large tree, tearing it out of the floor. The Mikiragaan will then pick the tree up with its mouth, with the spike serving as a stabilizer. The Mikiragaan will then move forward, shaking its head violently in an attempt to hit the hunter with the tree. It finishes the attack crushing the tree. When enraged: * Roar, with confusion fluid: While roaring in the manner of Duramboros, fluid will come out of its pores. It enters rage mode like that. * Plow: Stabs the floor with its chin and then turns around, leaving behind a circle in the floor. It can finish this attack either with a Spike Uppercut or a Running Chin Smash. * Forward Slash: '''It will growl, and then launch its chin sideways multiple times, moving slightly forward. * '''Charged Earth Clod: It will crouch, appearing to charge for a few seconds. Then its belly will first inflate to a huge size, deflate right after and the Mikiragaan will then spit a HUGE wave of mud, inflicting the Muddy Status and Earthblight. * Confusion Beam: It will perform the exact same action as when doing the Confusion Fluid Spit but instead of coughin it will charge up, click its jaws together several times and fire a beam of Confusion causing fluid, wich can also cause waterblight. * Fast Charge: The Mikiragaan will growl and then start to run, finishing this with a bite that pins hunters. * Pin: There are three pins the Mikiragaan can perform: *# Chin Pin: The Mikiragaan will nail down the hunter with its chin, pushing its head down several times, adn if the hunter doesn't get out of the pin, it will stab them with its chin spike. *# Wallow Pin: The Mikiragaan will first roar and then smash its foot down, and if the hunter doesn't get out of the pin, the Mikiragaan will lay down bckwards on the hunter and will wallow on them. The get-out-bar will vanish, making this pin deadly. *# Confusion-causing-Pin: The Mikiragaan will step on the hunter, nailing it down, and it will then cough violently and fire a beam of confusion causing fluid - wich can easily kill the hunter, making the Confusion Status allmost useless. * Advanced Uppercut: The Mikiragaan will make a similar movement as when performing its Spike Uppercut, but it won't do a single attack. Instead, it will move forward will launching its head up multiple times. Music Theme Carves The Mikiragaan can give a lot of unique materials. * G-Rank: Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern